fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatchlings
"Hatchlings" is the third episode of Season 5, and overall the forty fifth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Jonathan Glassner and directed by Robert Lieberman. It first aired on TNT July 12th, 2015. It drew 1.88 US viewers. Plot Summary The 2nd Mass discovers the source for the seemingly endless supply of enemy forces. With the Volm's help, Tom's leadership begins to spread to remaining human militias around the world. Hal disobeys his father to help Maggie on a personal mission. Meanwhile, Tom has to make an agonizing choice that ultimately risks one of their own, leaving lasting repercussions for them all. Plot After the skitters and hornets continue to spawn in the field, they learn that there must be an overlord in the area running this and send Sara and Pope out to investigate. Anthony continues to disobey orders wanting to get a look at the skitterized Brian that Maggie and Ben brought back, only to find it escaped after it attacked him and took his sister with him. Maggie goes after them, against orders and Hal follows to protect her. In the woods they find the overlord, however unlike Ben, Maggie is not able to control the overlords power and is drawn to him through the spikes. Hal reacts by running up behind the overlord and stabbing him. The Brian reacts violently and accidentally shoots his sister only to then kill himself. Sara gets caught in some of the fog from the leftover Espheni farms and unable to move. Pope runs back to camp to try and get help. With the overlord dragged back to camp Ben decides to try a plan with Maggie's help. They will both get into the overlords mind to get answers while Tom tortures him. However, when the overlord goes into convulsions so do Maggie and Ben. They end up getting the location of the hatchlings. Pope returns to tell Tom they must go help Sara, but Tom refuses on the intel that the overlords might attack at any moment. Pope runs back to Sara only to find that she was being eaten alive by the flying bug that bit Tom. Tom's team was successful in destroying the hatchlings, but Pope is enraged at the fact that Tom let Sara die. Back at Chinatown, Anthony decides to kill the overlord, their only real source of intel on what the Espheni is doing. Anne is convinced after freezing up during the attack run that Anthony is no longer able to do his duty and he has PTSD. The new race of aliens that Tom saw is brought up to Cochise. Cochise mentions that it was in fact not a new race, but the original form of the skitters before the Espheni enslaved them, the Dornia. Cochise also points out to Tom that the overlords are jamming something near by, which was the hatchlings, and currently a massive jamming signal is seen over Washington DC. Other Cast Co-Starring *None Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Zack Daniels as Zack * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Greg Zach as Franks * Unknown as Overlord Deaths *Brian *Caitlin *Sara *Overlord (Hatchlings) Significant Events *Sara, Caitlin, and Brian are killed. *Anne and Weaver realize Anthony has PTSD *The first time Maggie has translated for an alien. *Something big is happening in Washington D.C. *The Espheni captured in this episode is the 3rd to be captured by the 2nd Mass and the second held in Chinatown. *Waschak-cha'ab's orders the Volm send Tom's video message to all rebel group they could locate worldwide. *Tom's mysterious alien contact is identified as one of the Dornia - the very species that was enslaved by the Espheni and mutated into Skitters. Tom's History Lesson Weaver remembers the use of White Phosphorus in previous wars. Outside References The 2nd Mass uses white phosphorus on the Skitters. Trivia Cochise mentions there are 352 different alien species with 8 appendages. A continuity error occurrs in the scene early in the episode where the remote-controlled 'crop duster' is about to be used agains the skitter and hornet gathering. A towel can be clearly seen sitting on the top of right side of the device before it is launched, yet in the CGI shot showing the device being launched the towel has disappeared. Photos 11181487 1198242366868477 1670759767783824885 n.jpg 6612973215959543865_o.jpg 11703286 1198187446873969 3837735432706021421 n.jpg 11027491 1197792406913473 2865257217929511318 n.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes